Another Chance
by smoshfan77
Summary: Harry feels that the war could have gone better than how it did, so he asks Death for another chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry feels that the war could have gone better than how it did, so he asks Death for another chance at life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Prologue**

Harry POV

Just as I am about to die, I get a visit from Death while I think about the war. I realized that it could have gone better and less people could have died.

I then asked Death, "Can you give me the chance to make things right?"

Death replied, "You did save the world, so I don't see why not."

Death then raised his hands and there was a bright light and I saw no more.

**Sorry it was so short please review and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Summer before 4th Year **

Harry POV

I woke up, feeling like I was flying, when I realized that I was on my old Firebolt. The shock of Death waking me up when I was flying scared me then I crashed into the castle and fainted.

General POV

"Is he ok?" "He fell from fifty feet, Ron. I'm surprised he's still breathing." Harry then started to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Harry," replied Hermione.

Harry POV

I start looking around and see Fred alive and looking 15.

I realized that Death brought me back to the summer before my 4th year.

**Sorry it was short next chapter will be longer so review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 2**

General POV

Once Harry got out of the Hospital Wing, the trio went to the train so that they could go home for the summer. As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Ron some surprising news, since Harry already knew what she was going to say.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again...

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now -"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year..." Ron ignored her.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work." This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.

"Yeah... I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come... especially after what I did to Aunt Marge..."

Feeling considerably more cheerful, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it. But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up...

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?" Harry turned to look outside.

Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way. Harry picked up the letter knowing what it said.

He said, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly.

"Read it aloud!" Dear Harry, I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt - "Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly.

"See! I told you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way. Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I'll write again soon. Sirius. Harry remembered that Sirius gave him permission to go to Hogsmeade. He looked back at Sirius's letter.

"Hang on, there's a PS..." I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat. Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly.

"Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?" Crookshanks purred. "That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine." Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in his hand as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine an(' three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.

"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another -"

"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though... keep up with my news... check if I'm happy..." And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.


	4. Summer of planning

**Chapter 3**

**Summer of planning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

General POV

When Harry and his Uncle got home, Harry asked him if he could get rid of the electric fireplace.

"What for?" replied his Uncle.

"My friend, Ron, invited me to go to his house for a while and I have a feeling that they might come pick me up through the fireplace."

"Alright then, but they are just picking you up and then they leave."

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon."

Harry POV

I decided to write a letter to Dumbledore about the Horcruxes so I grabbed so parchment and a quill and some ink.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Sorry to bother you, but I have discovered what the Horcruxes are, where they are and also how to destroy them. If you wish to visit me please let me know so I can prepare myself.

Yours sincerely, Harry Potter.

I went to go give the letter to Hedwig so she could deliver it to Dumbledore. In the meantime I went to go and ask my Aunt and Uncle if it would be alright to put some protection spells up in case of an attack.

"Who will put them up?" replied Aunt Petunia.

"When Dumbledore gets here, I'm sure he will." answered Harry.

"He's coming, here?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"Why?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"I needed to speak with him." replied Harry.

When his nephew and wife finished speaking, Uncle Vernon spoke up, "Why do we need more protection?"

"Because there might be more danger in a few years and you need to be safe," replied Harry, "I'll be in my room."

When I got to my room I saw that Hedwig was back with a reply from Dumbledore. I grabbed the letter and opened it.

Dear Harry,

If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to speak with you about this matter, with which you should be more careful about what you write. Hoping to see you this Friday,

I am, yours most sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.

I looked at the calendar and noticed that today was Saturday, so then I started cleaning my room. When I finished, I went to go tell my Aunt that I was going to the store and if she needed anything. She said no, so I left.

**Sorry it was short. Don't forget to review.**


	5. To the Burrow

**Chapter 4 To the Burrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry POV

I was in my room waiting for Dumbledore when the minute hand on the alarm clock reached the number twelve and, at that precise moment, the street-lamp outside the window went out. Then the doorbell rang. Downstairs in the living room his Uncle Vernon shouted, "BOY! Get the door."

I went to go open the door. There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-length silver hair and beard. Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat. This man was known as Albus Dumbledore.

Once I did, Dumbledore looked at Uncle Vernon and said, "Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the front door behind him.

"It is a long time since my last visit," said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon.

"I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing." Vernon Dursley said nothing at all.

"Well I shall speak to Harry about important business."

"Sir, I was wondering if you could put protection spells up here just in case."

"Of course, Harry, I shall do so."

They then went to Harry's room, where Dumbledore put up Silencing Spells.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"I know that there are seven of them?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment, marshaling his thought, and then said, "Two years ago, I received what I considered certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul. The diary, Riddle's diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets. What do you think the other Horcruxes are?"

"They are Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini and me."

"My thoughts precisely," said Dumbledore. "But unfortunately, that does not advance us much further."

"So . . . are you still looking for them, sir? Is that where you've been going when you've been leaving the school?"

"Correct," said Dumbledore. "I have been looking for a very long time. I think. . . perhaps ... I may be close to finding an-other one. There are hopeful signs."

"And if you do," said Harry quickly, "can I come with you and help get rid of it?" Dumbledore looked at Harry very intently for a moment before saying, "Yes, I think so."

Harry felt his heart lift. It was very good not to hear words of caution and protection for once.

"Remember though, without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical powers remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort even without his Horcruxes."

"Right."

"Well if that is all I will be on my way. Good day, Harry."

The next day was the day when the Weasleys would come to pick Harry up. In the meantime Harry was waiting in his room.

"I hope you told them to dress properly, these people," he snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all."

Harry felt a slight sense of foreboding. He had rarely seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley wearing anything that the Dursleys would call "normal." Their children might don Muggle clothing during the holidays, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usually wore long robes in varying states of shabbiness. Harry wasn't bothered about what the neighbors would think, but he was anxious about how rude the Dursleys might be to the Weasleys if they turned up looking like their worst idea of wizards.

Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit. To some people, this might have looked like a gesture of welcome, but Harry knew it was because Uncle Vernon wanted to look impressive and intimidating. Dudley, on the other hand, looked somehow diminished. This was not because the diet was at last taking effect, but due to fright. Dudley had emerged from his last encounter with a fully grown wizard with a curly pig's tail poking out of the seat of his trousers, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had to pay for its removal at a private hospital in London. It wasn't altogether surprising, therefore, that Dudley kept running his hand nervously over his backside, and walking sideways from room to room, so as not to present the same target to the enemy. Lunch was an almost silent meal. Dudley didn't even protest at the food (cottage cheese and grated celery). Aunt Petunia wasn't, eating anything at all. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed, and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back the furious diatribe she longed to throw at Harry.

"What did you mean by fireplace?" Uncle Vernon barked across the table.

"It's a way of transport." replied Harry.

Then there was a green flash coming from the fireplace from which someone with red hair stepped out of.

"Harry, how are you?" panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah - you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"

At that moment Fred and George also appeared.

"So, how's your summer Harry?" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back.

"We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Harry, he and George left the room. They knew where Harry's bedroom was, having once rescued him from it in the dead of night.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence. "Very - erm - very nice place you've got here."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed too scared to actually say anything.

Fred and George came back into the room carrying Harry's school trunk. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical evil grins. "Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then."

Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.

"Off you go then, Fred," said Mr. Weasley.

"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no - hang on -" A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction - big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers. Fred and Harry scrambled around, cramming them back into their pockets, Fred then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward, and walked right into the fire, saying "the Burrow!" Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.

"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and the trunk." Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Then, with a second whoosh, George had cried "the Burrow!" and vanished too.

"Ron, you next," said Mr. Weasley.

"See you," said Ron brightly to the Dursleys. He grinned broadly at Harry, then stepped into the fire, shouted "the Burrow!" and disappeared. Now Harry and Mr. Weasley alone remained.

"Well . . . 'bye then," Harry said to the Dursleys. They didn't say anything at all. Harry moved toward the fire, but just as he reached the edge of the hearth, Mr. Weasley put out a hand and held him back. He was looking at the Dursleys in amazement.

"Harry said good-bye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear him?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, I don't care." Mr. Weasley did not remove his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"You aren't going to see your nephew till next summer," he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation.

"Surely you're going to say good-bye?" Uncle Vernon's face worked furiously. The idea of being taught consideration by a man who had just blasted away half his living room wall seemed to be causing him intense suffering. But Mr. Weasley's wand was still in his hand, and Uncle Vernon's tiny eyes darted to it once, before he said, very resentfully, "Good-bye, then."

"See you," said Harry, putting one foot forward into the green flames, which felt pleasantly like warm breath.

**Another chapter done. I'll update when I get 10 reviews so don't forget.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 What to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry had begun to spin very fast, and the Dursleys' living room was whipped out of sight in a rush of emerald-green flames. Harry looked around and saw that Ron and George were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table with Bill and Charlie, the two eldest Weasley brothers.

"How're you doing, Harry?" said Charlie, who was grinning at him.

"I'm doing good." Replied Harry.

Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand.

Before any of them could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder.

Then Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling.

Then two girls appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Mrs. Weasley. One, with very bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, was Harry's and Ron's friend, Hermione Granger. The other, who was small and red-haired, was Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Both of them smiled at Harry, who grinned back, which made Ginny go scarlet - she had been very taken with Harry ever since his first visit to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron edged out of the kitchen, and they, Hermione, and Ginny set off along the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper stories.

Just as they were climbing the stairs a door on the second landing opened, and a face poked out wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi, Percy," said Harry.

"Oh hello, Harry," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office - and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering, "said Ron irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"Your working on cauldron thickness aren't you?" said Harry.

"Yes, how'd you know?" asked Percy

Before Harry could answer Ron interrupted.

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink.

"You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger -"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron, and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed Ron up three more flights of stairs.

The room at the top of the house where Ron slept looked much as it had the last time that Harry had come to stay: the same posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, were whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling, and the fish tank on the windowsill, which had previously held frog spawn, now contained one extremely large frog. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was here no more, but instead there was the tiny gray owl that had delivered Ron's letter to Harry in Privet Drive. It was hopping up and down in a small cage and twittering madly.

"Shut up, Pig," said Ron, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room.

"Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work."

"Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. The four of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in.

"There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred. She took the saucepan over to the stove and lit it with a poke of her wand.

Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the cutlery drawer, which shot open. Harry and Ron both jumped out of the way as several knives soared out of it, flew across the kitchen, and began chopping the potatoes, which had just been tipped back into the sink by the dustpan. She grabbed her wand and turned around to find that the sauce on the stove was smoking.

"C'mon," Ron said hurriedly to Harry, seizing a handful of cutlery from the open drawer, "let's go and help Bill and Charlie."

They left Mrs. Weasley and headed out the back door into the yard.

They had only gone a few paces when Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, Crookshanks, came pelting out of the garden, bottle-brush tail held high in the air, chasing what looked like a muddy potato on legs. Harry recognized it instantly as a gnome. Barely ten inches high, its horny little feet pattered very fast as it sprinted across the yard and dived headlong into one of the Wellington boots that lay scattered around the door. Harry could hear the gnome giggling madly as Crookshanks inserted a paw into the boot, trying to reach it. Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. To somebody who had been living on meals of increasingly stale cake all summer, this was paradise, and at first, Harry listened rather than talked as he helped himself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -"

"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble - a lawnmower with unnatural powers - I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department...when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now - though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried..."

"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth...but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However" - Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine - "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

Harry then said, "I think I have a feeling what it is." Luckily nobody heard him.

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

"...with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly." I wish you'd let me give it a trim..."

"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..."

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

Harry had been on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team ever since his first year at Hogwarts and owned one of the bestracing brooms in the world, a Firebolt. Flying came more naturally to Harry than anything else in the magical world, and he played in the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor House team.

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Harry was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as he watched several gnomes sprinting through the rosebushes, laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.

Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry, "So - have you heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked around, listening closely.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."

He suddenly remembered the reason he had written to Sirius, and for a moment was on the verge of telling Ron and Hermione about his scar hurting again, and about the dream that had awoken him...but he really didn't want to worry them just now, not when he himself was feeling so happy and peaceful.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Too bad it doesn't happen this time." said Harry in a low voice as Ron said, "I hope it happens this time."

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"You guys sent it, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes we did." Replied Fred with a smile on his face.

**Next Chapter will have Harry doing something important. If enough people review I'll update sooner**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N No one reviewed last chapter but here's the next one.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry felt as though he had barely lain down to steep in Ron's room when he was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley.

"Time to go, Harry, dear," she whispered, moving away to wake Ron.  
Harry felt around for his glasses, put them on, and sat up. It was still dark outside. Ron muttered indistinctly as his mother roused him. At the foot of Harry's mattress he saw two large, disheveled shapes emerging from tangles of blankets.  
"'S time already?" said Fred groggily.  
They dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the four of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.  
Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as the boys entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.  
"What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"  
"Yeah," said Harry, smiling, "very good."  
"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.  
"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."  
Harry knew that Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another, but had never known any Hogwarts student to do it, and understood that it was very difficult, and wondered if he could still Apparate.

"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"  
"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "And where have those girls got to?"  
She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."  
There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.  
"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.  
"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped.  
"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.  
"What is that in your pocket?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Don't you lie to me!"  
Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"  
Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.  
"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"  
It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.  
"Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.  
"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.  
"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"  
All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.  
"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.  
It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer.

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry's hands and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.  
They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Each breath Harry took was sharp in his chest and his legs were starting to seize up when, at last, his feet found level ground.  
"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes."  
Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.  
"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big...Come on..."  
They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.  
"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."  
Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.  
"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.  
Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.  
"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"  
Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Inside, Harry felt happy to see Cedric again.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all.  
Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.  
"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked. "Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"  
"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still...not complaining...Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"  
"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harry, another friend -"  
"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"  
"Er - yeah," said Harry.  
Harry was used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel uncomfortable.  
"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year...I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...You beat Harry Potter!"  
Harry couldn't think of any reply to this, so he remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. I told you...it was an accident..."  
"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"  
"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"  
"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"  
"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off...We'd better get ready..."

He looked around at Harry and Hermione.  
"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"  
With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory.  
They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Harry how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now...nine people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting...  
"Three..." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, two...one..."  
It happened immediately: Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then -  
His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud.  
Harry looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.  
"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A few days after the Quidditch match, Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if he could go to Diagon Alley for a while.

She said, "What for?"

Harry replied, "Just to walk around."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused but she said, "Ok."

Harry then left for Diagon Alley.

Instead of going there, he went to go visit Mad-Eye Moody before he could get attacked.

When he knocked on Moody's door he heard someone getting out of bed really fast so he put up a shield charm before he could get hit by any of Moody's spells. Once the door opened, Harry explained what he was doing there.

Moody said, "We should keep an eye on things then, shouldn't we?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yes."

Moody then asked, "Will you be staying here then?"

Harry then said, "No, actually I was thinking of bringing you to the Weasley's for a while so they think you're visiting or something."

Moody replied, "Alright then, let me get my things then."

They went back to the Burrow.

When they got inside, Harry saw that there was no one in the kitchen or living room, so he went to go look for them. When he couldn't find them, he started feeling nervous and went back to Moody.

"They're not here." Said Harry.

"Don't worry, they could have gone to Diagon Alley." Said Moody.

Then they went to Diagon Alley.

After a few minutes of looking for them, they found them.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Alastor, what are you doing here?"

Moody then replied, "I decided to come and visit you and your family for a while. If that is alright with you."

"Of course, Alastor you may stay as long as you like." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Thanks a lot Molly." Said Moody

Harry then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Ron replied, "We were looking for you mate."

"Oh, ok then." Said Harry.

Then they all went back to the Burrow

**Sorry it was short Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chance Chapter 9: Wormtail's Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Wormtail's POV**

"How did they get away?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I don't know, my Lord." Muttered Wormtail. "But I can ensure that the boy's name gets placed into the Goblet of Fire."

"That will happen, or you will face my wrath." Replied Voldemort. "You may go."

"Thank you, my Lord." Said Wormtail as he left the room.

Harry's POV

With Moody safe, Harry felt that they would have a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the second year in a row. Living with Moody, however, made the Weasleys think that they would be attacked at any moment. One day, Harry decided to go talk to him.

"Moody can you calm down?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean, boy?" asked Moody.

"You're scaring the Weasleys." Replied Harry.

Moody said, "Fine, I'll calm down."

A few days after Harry talked to Moody, he and his friends were to return to Hogwarts. As they were boarding the train, nobody noticed a fat rat, that had a finger missing boarding the train also.

**Don't forget to review. School's starting soon so I don't know when I'll be able to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to update every Saturday so here goes.**

**Another Chance Chapter 10: Off to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

During the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry sat thinking for most of it. He was thinking of going into the Room of Requirement and retrieving Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem so he could destroy it, when Malfoy came into their compartment.

"Weasley, did you hear what's happening this year?" he asked gloatingly. Before Ron could open his mouth Harry said, "Oh yeah, the Triwizard Tournament is happening this year, Ron, I forgot to tell you." Ron and Hermione looked amazed and surprised. Malfoy, however, looked angry.

"How do you know about this, Potter?" He asked coldly.

"Like I would tell you, Malfoy. He replied, just as coldly. Upon hearing this, Malfoy pulled his wand out, but before he could curse Harry, all three of them pulled their wands out. Malfoy huffed at this, put his wand away and then left. As soon as he was gone, they also put their wands back. Ron got to his feet to close the door. As he was sitting down, he asked, "Are you going to try to enter, Harry?"

Harry replied, "I don't know yet."

"Well, I'm gonna try to enter." Said Ron.

When Harry heard this, he smiled a bit, which nobody noticed.

For the rest of the trip, Harry and Ron were talking about the Quidditch match, while Hermione was reading several of her new books and trying out several spells. Eventually, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Just as they were getting off of the train, no one noticed a rat sneaking into Hogwarts.

**Don't Forget to Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Chance Chapter 11: The Announcement**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Once the train stopped, Wormtail made sure there was no one nearby so that he could get away un-noticed. Once he was off the train he scurried off towards the castle. Several minutes later, he was inside the courtyard. His heart leapt with joy as he realized that he had somehow managed to get into Hogwarts. As he got inside the Great Hall, he notice a cat was looking straight at him. Wormtail squealed and scurried to a place where nothing could reach him and he could hear everything. He kept an eye on the cat and another on Moody and Dumbledore. When everyone was done eating, Wormtail started paying attention to Dumbledore, who had stood up.

"I have an announcement for all of you. This year will be a special one. There will be several guests that will reside in the castle for the year. On October 31st, the studnts from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be visiting us. They are visiting for the Triwizard Tournament." Said Dumbledore, with a smile on his face as his eyes were twinkling.

**Don't forget to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Another Chance Chapter 12: Plan in motion**

Later that night, Dumbledore put the Goblet of Fire in the Entrance Hall and put a spell on it that only allowed seventeen year olds or older to put their name in the Goblet. Once Dumbledore left, a rat came out of nowhere. This rat transformed into a small, fat human. Wormtail started getting closer to the Goblet. Before he could put Harry's name in the Goblet, he was Stunned. Harry jumped out of the shadows just as Dumbledore came back with a smile on his face.

"That was easier than I expected," said Harry as he took Pettigrew's wand.

Dumbledore replied, "Yes, well Harry, I shall take him to the Ministry in the morning. Good night."

Harry nodded and said, "Good night Professor."

As Harry was on his way to his dormitory, he was thinking about Sirius and what would happen to Pettigrew.

The next morning Dumbledore wasn't there for breakfast, which caused Harry to realize Pettigrew was going to the Ministry accompanied by Dumbledore. Several minutes later, just as the owls were delivering mail, Dumbledore came into the Great Hall with a smile on his face. Hermione jumped a little as an owl landed right beside her, carrying the _Daily Prophet_. She smiled openly when she saw the headline, which read, Black is innocent, Pettigrew is guilty. Once Harry saw the headline, he immediately started to read the article. Late last night, we received word that Peter Pettigrew was somehow alive and was the one who caused James and Lily's murders. We also learned that Sirius Black is innocent and we will give him compensation for all those years that we believed him guilty. Pettigrew is to be given the Dementor's Kiss for betraying the Potters. We managed to get the location of where You-Know-Who is. We are currently sending several Aurors to capture him. Harry smiled when he finished reading. He realized that Sirius was now free. He started running to the Owlery to send him a letter. Once he got there, he got some parchment, a quill and some ink out. Dear Sirius, How are you doing. I hope you and Buckbeak are well. Try to get a copy of the Daily Prophet. I think you'll find it interesting. Hope to see you soon. Harry. Harry called Hedwig down and tied the letter to her leg. Once he was done, Hedwig flew off into the sky. When he couldn't see her anymore, he headed for his first class of the day.

**Don't forget to review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Chance Chapter 13: Sirius Innocence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Sirius was walking around in the cave that he was sharing with Buckbeak, when Harry's owl flew inside, a letter tied to her leg. Sirius opened it and read:

Dear Sirius,

How are you doing? I hope you and Buckbeak are well. You should get a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. I think you will find it interesting. Hope to see you soon.

Harry.

Once Sirius finished reading, he looked up and wondered what Harry meant by getting the _Daily Prophet_. He decided to listen to Harry, so he turned into Padfoot and went off to try to get a copy of the newspaper.

Harry was in the common room when an owl came flying towards him carrying a letter, which read,

Dear Harry,

I have received your owl and got a copy of the _Prophet_. I can't believe that Wormtail got captured. I will see you as soon as I visit the Ministry.

Sirius.

Harry excitedly realized that he would no longer have to live with the Dursleys. For the rest of the day, Harry couldn't stop smiling. Several days later, a month before the First Task, which Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour would take part in, Harry was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when he saw his godfather walking into the classroom. Just as Sirius was about to enter, Harry called, "Sirius, what are you doing here?" Sirius turned with a smile on his face and said, "I'm going to speak with Mad-Eye about someone. Oh and by the way, I have been proven innocent."

Harry replied, "That's great."

Sirius said, "Well, I got to go, I'll see you around Harry." Harry nodded and went into his class. Once everybody was there and they all settled down, Moody started taking roll. When he finished, he started his speech.

"I'm here to teach you all how to defend yourselves. There will never be an amount of peace while you are in this classroom. Who can tell me what the spell Stupefy does?" Hermione's hand shot up before Harry's.

"Yes?" Moody asked, looking at Hermione.

"When you cast the spell Stupefy, it usually causes a red beam to fly out of your wand, which then stuns the intended target." Said Hermione.

"Correct, Five points to Gryffindor," said Moody, "Now then, we shall practice the Stunning Spell for 3 weeks. Pair up." Harry paired up with Neville since Ron and Hermione were already paired together. Harry decided to motivate Neville by telling him to come at him with everything he had. Neville nodded, with his face screwed up in concentration. Neville surprised Harry by yelling, "STUPEFY." Harry lost consciousness as he fell. The last thing he saw was Moody limping towards him and Neville's worried face. Moody took one look at Neville and woke Harry up as he said, "Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor. That's how it's done. Class dismissed." On his way out, Neville caught up to Harry.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Harry smiled as he said, "Neville, I want you to do your best in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you'd be surprised at how good you could get." Neville nodded and smiled as he walked away.

2 weeks before the First Task, Cedric was walking towards the Great Hall, when Hagrid stopped him.

"Hey, Cedric, can yeh come to meh hut around 11 tonight?"

Cedric replied, "For what?"

Hagrid shuddered as he answered, "I got summat to show yeh. It's got to do with the First Task. Professor Sprout convinced me to show you this."

"How did she convince you?" asked Cedric.

Flashback

Hagrid was on his way to his hut, when he heard Sprout calling him.

"Hagrid, can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" asked Hagrid.

"Can you show Cedric what he is going to face in the First Task?" asked Sprout.

Hagrid answered, "Why should I?"

Sprout smiled as she said, "Because if you don't, I'll show everyone pictures of you when you were a baby."

Shocked, Hagrid asked, "How did you get those kind of pictures?"

Professor Sprout replied, "I have my ways."

Hagrid said, "Fine, I'll tell him.

End Flashback

"I don't wanna say. Just come to my hut at 11 tonight, alright?" said Hagrid.

"Ok," replied Cedric. Hagrid walked away as Cedric thought about what Hagrid told him. He went towards Potions after he ate some breakfast. Later that night, Cedric snuck out of the Hufflepuff common room. He didn't get caught at all on his way down. When he got to Hagrid's hut, he knocked on the door and heard a dog barking. He then realized that it was Fang. Seconds later, Hagrid opened the door.

"There you are. Let's get going." Said Hagrid. Cedric followed Hagrid into the Forest. After a while, Hagrid met up with the Beauxbatons Headmistress. Cedric gagged silently as he realized what she was doing there. Thankfully, nobody heard him. Several minutes later, Cedric saw bright come out of nowhere. A second later, he realized that it was dragons that he was going to have to face in the First Task.

"Hagrid, what do we have to do?" asked Cedric.

"The Champions have to get past 'em, I think." Replied Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I'm gonna go back." Said Cedric, as he saw Hagrid was distracted with his friend. As he was leaving, he noticed one of the dragon handlers approaching. He realized that he looked like several of the Weasleys and remembered that they had 3 brotheres who already left Hogwarts. Cedric got to his common room several minutes later. He sat down as he was thinking of what to do for the First Task. Little did Cedric know things were about to get a lot worse. The next morning, before classes started, Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office, carrying a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Once he entered Dumbledore's office, he threw the newspaper down onto his desk, which Dumbledore was seated at, and said, "How did this happen?" Dumbledore looked down and read the headline, which read, You-Know-Who has his body back.

**What's going to happen next?**

**Don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Chance Chapter 14: The Locket**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The next morning before classes started, Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office, carrying a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _Once he entered the office, he threw the newspaper down at his desk, which Dumbledore was seated at, and asked, "How did this happen?"

Dumbledore looked down and read the headline: You-Know-Who has his body back. Dumbledore replied, "We will have to discover how he has achieved this. From what you have told me, he needed Pettigrew to survive. We managed to get rid of him, so this is very confusing. I will work on this. In the meantime, you should work on finding and destroying the locket."

Harry nodded and left the office, thinking of how to get the locket. Several minutes later, he decided to take the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place on his next Hogsmeade visit. 2 weeks later, everybody was on their way to the stands to watch the First Task. Harry noticed that Cedric looked a bit green, so he decided to help him out a bit.

"Hey Cedric, what's wrong?"

Cedric replied, "I'm going to face a dragon right now." Harry nodded and said, "Think of the dragon as a Quidditch team, all you have to do is capture the golden egg and you'll be okay."

Cedric smiled and said, "Thanks Potter."

Harry smiled and said, "Good luck," as he left.

The first Champion to compete was Krum. He was going to face a fully grown Norweigan Ridgeback. Harry briefly wondered whether it was Norberta or not. Krum cast a spell on himself, which enabled himself to fly as though he were on a broom. The dragon's eyes kept following Krum as he flew around it. Eventually, the dragon decided to stretch its wings and flew up to meet its prey. Once the dragon moved, it took its eyes off of Krum, which he used to his advantage and dived to where the eggs were. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he ran towards his golden egg. A second later, cheers filled the stadium as Krum went back to the champion's tent. Several minutes later, he reappeared to get his score. He received an 8 from Mr. Crouch, a 9 from Mr. Bagman, another 8 from Madame Maxime, a 10 from his Headmaster, and another 8 from Dumbledore, which gave him the total of 43.

Several minutes later, Fleur came out to face a Welsh green. Before he dragon could move, she cast a spell, which Harry believed would change the dragons fire to water. Since the dragon was distracted, Fleur started running towards her egg just as the dragon turned towards her. It then swiped its claw at her which caught her on the shoulder. Several of the crowd gasped as she was knocked towards her egg. She quickly picked it up and the crowd cheered. Harry smiled as she went to get her shoulder healed by Madam Pomfrey. Several minutes later, she get came back out to get her score. She got a 10 from her Headmistress, a 9 from Bagman, Dumbledore, and Crouch, and Karkaroff gave her a 5, giving her the total of 42.

A while later, the final champion came out. Cedric cast an Invisibility spell on himself. As soon as he disappeared, the Hungarian Horntail let out a confused roar and soon fell asleep. A second later, the golden egg was floating in midair. It moved towards the entrance where Cedric had arrived at. Before the egg moved further, Cedric reappeared to cheers from his fellow students. He left and came back for his score. He received a 10 from everyone but Karkaroff, who gave him a 6, which got him the total of 46 and secured him a spot for first place, with Krum in second and Fleur in last.

Bagman then said, "The Second Task will take place on February 1st. The egg you hold is the clue you need. Good luck to you all." Harry cheered as the champions bowed.

The next week passed by quickly and the Hogsmeade visit was that same day. Harry told his friends that he would meet up with them later and went off alone. Once he made sure that there was no one around, he raised his arm. A second later, the Knight Bus came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of him. As he boarded, he asked, "Can you take me to Grimmauld Place?" He ignored the people who were looking at him.

Stan gaped at him for a while before saying, "Alright, ten Sickles."

Harry handed over the money and sat down near the front. Several minutes later, the bus stopped in front of a square that Harry was very familiar with. He got off the bus, which then sped off in the direction it came in. Harry went over to the middle of two certain doors and thought of Sirius' old home. A second later, a door appeared, which Harry entered. As he closed the door, he made sure to do so quietly. Harry went straight to the drawing room, confident that the locket was there. He saw a cabinet and noticed that there was something calling him towards it. He opened it and saw that the locket was inside. Harry silently cheered as he grabbed it. He noticed that it was very cold. As he turned to leave, he realized that he wasn't alone. Dumbledore was there looking at him.

"Harry, I have discovered how Voldemort got his body back."

Harry asked, "How sir?"

"He used a very old ritual that ensured he got his original body returned to him. We must destroy all of the Horcruxes while he is unaware of what we are currently trying to accomplish." Harry nodded as he thought of the dangerous task he was about to face once again.

**Don't forget to review. I won't update until I get enough reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Chance Chapter 15: Horcrux Destruction**

**A/N: This Story is nearing its end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns Harry Potter? I believe J.K. Rowling does.**

Harry and Dumbledore had gone back to Hogwarts and were on their way to Dumbledore's office, when they heard shouts and saw flashes of bright lights in the corridor ahead. They both pulled out their wands as several Death Eaters came running towards them, with the four Heads of Houses and Hagrid right behind them. Everyone, including the Death Eaters stopped as soon as they noticed Dumbledore was there. Dumbledore took a look at the Death Eaters and quickly immobilized them before they could try to escape.

"Albus, they ambushed us while the kids were in Hogsmeade. He came with them." Said Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore's eyes widened as her words reached his ears.

"Call the students back. Make sure they all go to their common rooms. Round up the ghosts and find Peeves." Ordered Dumbledore.

Seconds later, the ghosts and Peeves arrived along with the rest of the teachers.

"We have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. I want to know what he is doing here. Can you all please try to find him? If you succeed, please report to me or one of the teachers. Harry, come with me." Said Dumbledore, as he waved his wand, which levitated the immobilized Death Eaters and led the way to his office. As soon as they got there, Dumbledore went straight to his desk, which had the sword right behind it.

"Harry, open the locket." Said Dumbledore.

Harry put the locket on the desk and hissed, "Open," in Parseltongue.

The minute it opened, billows of thick smoke started drifting out of it. Dumbledore lifted the sword just as a chilling voice rang across the room.

"You are the one that killed her all those years ago."

Dumbledore gasped as he realized what was going on.

"Sir, don't listen to him, we have to destroy the Horcrux." Yelled Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and sliced the air as he aimed for the Horcrux. A second later, the locket was broken in two. Just then, the Grey Lady appeared and said, "He's on his way here, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Harry, hide the locket."

Harry gave the locket to Fawkes, who then vanished. As soon as Fawkes left, Dumbledore cast an Invisibility Spell on Harry. A second later, the door burst open and Voldemort was standing in the doorway. Dumbledore started shooting spells at Voldemort as he tried to lead the fight into a bigger location. Dumbledore managed to lure Voldemort to the Great Hall, where the rest of the teachers were. Dumbledore started casting shields so none of his friends would get hurt. He turned to face Voldemort and asked, "Tom, why are you here?"

Voldemort snarled at the use of his former name and replied, "I'm here to get rid of you once and for all."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Even if you manage to do so, Harry will defeat you."

At those words, Voldemort started casting spells that Harry had never seen or heard of. He then noticed Nagini moving closer to Dumbledore. Before she could strike, Harry lifted the sword, which he had brought with him, and sliced the snake's head off. Voldemort screamed once he saw what happened and redoubled his efforts to get rid of the wizard in front of him. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a Disarming spell, which Voldemort didn't see until it was right in front of him. He had somehow managed to dodge it and cast a spell which created a hole in the ceiling. Voldemort started flying towards it as everyone looked at him shocked, except for Dumbledore, who started shooting spells his way. Voldemort didn't get hit by any of his spells. Seconds later, everyone had regrouped.

"How did he manage to get in?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore replied, "That doesn't matter. We are now closer to getting rid of Voldemort. I think it's time that I tell you how he has managed to stay alive. He has created several Horcruxes. They were a diary, a ring, a locket, a snake, a cup, a diadem, and Harry."

The teachers looked shocked, except for Snape who looked thoughtful.

"So far, we have destroyed the diary, the ring, the locket, and the snake. We need to find the cup. I have a feeling that Voldemort knows what we are up to, so we will have to act fast. Severus, I believe you know where the cup is."

"Yes, I do." Replied Snape.

"I want you to go and get it and come back here."

Snape nodded and left.

"Ok, Harry, you know where the diadem is. Can you bring it to my office when you have it?"

Harry nodded and went to the Room of Requirement. He walked inside the room, which had less things in it than Harry remembered. He walked around trying to remember where the diadem was. He passed by a Vanishing Cabinet when he remembered where it was. He opened it and grabbed the diadem. He then left the room after taking a quick look around.

As Harry left, Dumbledore wondered about what he would have to do to get rid of the Horcrux inside of Harry. He then remembered an old spell he came across while he was reading an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He went to his office to look up the incantation. Just as he put the book on his desk, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said.

Harry came in a second later, carrying one of the final Horcruxes. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Put it on the desk, Harry."

Harry did so and gave Dumbledore the sword. Dumbledore struck the diadem with the sword. As soon as the diadem was destroyed, Dumbledore got rid of its remains and said, "First, we have to take these people to the Ministry. Before we do so, however, I have found a way to get rid of the Horcrux inside of you."

**Don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Chance Chapter 16: Harry's Death**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy lately. Hope this makes up for it.**

Dumbledore said, "I have found a way to get rid of the Horcrux that resides inside of you."

Harry asked, "How are you going to get rid of it?"

Before Dumbledore could say anything, the door burst open and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Albus, he's coming back. We need to call reinforcements."

Knowing how things were going to turn out, Harry made sure to keep those who died in his old future out of harm's way.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and motioned for Harry to follow him. Dumbledore started casting spells to ensure they would be protected.

"Minerva, rally the students into the Great Hall, we have to contact their families. I also want you to contact the Order."

McGonagall nodded and left at once.

"Harry, I want you to stay out of harm's way, when he gets here." Said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, knowing he would have to pretend to agree to save those he loved.

"Alright, then we need to find Severus."

A second later, Snape came running towards them with Hufflepuff's cup in his hand.

"Headmaster, what is going on?" he asked as he looked at both Harry and Dumbledore.

"He is on his way here. We have to destroy the cup before he gets here. Then we will be one step closer to defeating him."

Snape nodded as he set the cup on the floor. Dumbledore took the sword from Harry, who was still holding it, and destroyed the cup in one fatal swipe. He then stood up and said, "Severus, I want you to bring the Slytherins to the Great Hall. We will all meet there."

Snape left as Dumbledore and Harry made their way towards the Great Hall. Several minutes later, as they approached the Great Hall, Harry saw that Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family were already there.

"Albus, what's going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore replied, "He is on his way here."

Mrs. Weasley gasped as she realized what he meant.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Dumbledore grimly replied, "What we always do."

Dumbledore walked towards the High table to announce the plan of action.

"Silence." He yelled in an effort to quiet the room.

"As you all know Voldemor is currently on his way here. I want those who are underage out of harm's way. If you are 17 or older you may stay to fight if you wish. I want the Prefects and Head boys and Head girls to escort those underage to the safety point. I believe it is known as the Room of Requirement."

There was a lot of movement as everybody listened to Dumbledore's orders. No body noticed as Harry vanished underneath his father's old cloak.

Cedric, along with the other HeadBoys and HeadGirls led the underage group to the Room of Requirement when one of the Prefects said, "We've got it from here. If you want to fight, you can go."

Several of the 17-year-olds looked at each other as they went back to the Great Hall. Once they go there, they saw that Dumbledore was dividing up the troops. Cedric noticed some people were nervous about what was going to happen, so he went over to encourage them.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked a girl he knew was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I'm scared." She said, as a blush crept on her neck.

"We will make it through this. Remember, we have Dumbledore on our side."

As he said this, he didn't notice a jet of green light fly straight to where Dumbledore currently was. There was the sound of hurried footsteps as Harry appeared out of nowhere and ran towards the jet of green light. Before anybody realized what was happening, the spell hit Harry straight in the chest and he crumpled to the ground. All was silent as they realized what had just happened. A second later, they all ran towards Harry, scared of what was going to happen. They looked to Dumbledore, who decided to quickly get Harry's body to his office, where he would be safe.

When he returned, he said, "Tonight, we shall fight for Harry."

Everybody in the room let out battle-cries as they ran towards their approaching enemies. Everywhere there was chaos as the students and members of the Order fought against the Death Eaters. Dumbledore was looking for Voldemort so that he could get rid of him once and for all. He kept firing spells at the foolish Death Eaters, who thought that they would be able to defeat him. He saw Mad-Eye Moody dueling Bellatrix and was extremely glad to see that she was losing. He also saw Pettigrew and hoped that Sirius and Remus didn't find him.

He then saw his most hated enemy fighting against Kingsley Shacklebolt, McGonagall and Lupin. As Voldemort saw Dumbledore approaching, Voldemort pushed his opponents back so that he could fight Dumbledore.

"How do you feel now that you're favorite boy is dead?" he taunted as they circled each other. Dumbledore took one disappointed look at him and started casting fierce spells at Voldemort, who managed to avoid them and cast several spells of his own. Dumbledore put up several shields to ensure he wouldn't get hit by any of those curses.

Dumbledore cast a spell that managed to hit Voldemort, which caused him to visibly slow down. Even though he was slower than before, Voldemort somehow managed to hit Dumbledore with a stunning spell. He then cast the Killing Curse right at Dumbledore. Before it could reach him, however, a red jet of light got in between his curse and Dumbledore, which then cancelled his curse.

Voldemort looked up angrily to see his most hated enemy looking right back at him with a scowl on his face.

Harry said, "It's time to finish this."

**I will try to update next Saturday. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Chance Chapter 17:The Final Battle**

**Don't forget to review.**

Once Dumbledore left, Harry made sure he had his wand and cloak on him. He then put the cloak on to make sure he was hidden, as he hurried back to the Great Hall, hoping he wasn't too late. He arrived just as Voldemort shot a stunner at Dumbledore. He saw Voldemort prepare to cast the Killing Curse.

Before it reached Dumbledore, Harry quickly cast Expelliarmus to cancel it. Several people cheered as he took the cloak off."

He then said, "It's time to finish this."

Voldemort glared at him as they circled each other. Harry started casting shields to ensure that his friends would not get hurt.

Voldemort chose that moment to taunt his rival.

"You will not win, Potter. You don't stand a chance against me."

Harry taunted back, "You couldn't defeat me when I was a baby. What makes you think that you can do so now, Tom?"

Voldemort snarled at the use of his former name. As Voldemort and Harry threw insults at each other, Dumbeldore was stirring. As he got up, he saw Bellatrix on the ground, seemingly Stunned. He also saw that Sirius and Remus had somehow gotten hold of Pettigrew, which almost made him feel sorry for his ex-student. He then saw Harry dueling Voldemort.

"Once I get rid of you, I can finish Dumbledore off." Said Voldemort as Harry dodged every curse that Voldemort threw at him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Dumbledore, surprising both Voldemort and Harry.

"Dumbledore, looks like I have to get rid of you before I finish Potter off." Said Voldemort.

"It will take a lot more than that to defeat me, Tom. Look around us." Replied Dumbledore.

Voldemort looked around the room and saw that his Death Eaters were losing against the Order.

"Even if you defeat me, you will not be able to defeat the rest of us." Said Dumbledore.

"Like that would stop me. As long as you and Potter are dead, I will be unstoppable." Replied Voldemort.

Dumbledore let out a disappointed sigh as they began to duel.

"I see age is catching up to you, Dumbledore. I am sure that you will lose." Taunted Voldemort.

Dumbledore replied, "Is that so?"

Dumbledore started shooting fierce spells at Voldemort, hoping he would manage to hit Voldemort with at least one of them.

Voldemort, however, laughed as he dodged and blocked them. He didn't notice Harry creeping up behind him.

Dumbledore yelled, "NO!" as Harry jumped onto Voldemort's back and held on as tightly as he could. Voldemort smirked at Dumbledore as he Disapparated with Harry still attached to his back. Harry jumped off of his back once they had gotten to their destination.

Harry jokingly said, "Well, now it's just you and me."

Harry lifted his wand as Voldemort said, "You think you will be able to defeat me. Dumbledore isn't here to save you this time."

Voldemort lifted his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra," at the same moment that Harry screamed, "Expelliarmus!"

Red and green clashed as the two spells collided with each other. Harry pushed his spell to overcome Voldemort's curse as the two beams of light got nearer to him.

Before they reached him, a blue spell hit Voldemort right in the back, which instantly froze him. A second later, Dumbledore came running toward Harry as the spells cancelled each other.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore, slightly out of breath.

Harry replied, "I'm alright. What happened?"

Harry walked towards Voldemort as Bellatrix suddenly jumped out of nowhere and unfroze her master. Voldemort let out a chilling laugh and said, "Well done, Bellatrix. Duel Potter but don't kill him, while I dispose of Dumbledore."

Bellatrix replied, "Yes, Master."

Harry lifted his wand and started dueling Bellatrix as she started shooting curses at him. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Voldemort began their duel again.

"I'll finish you off and then get rid of what's left of Potter." Said Voldemort.

"I will not let you hurt him or anybody else as long as I am alive." Said Dumbledore.

Voldemort sneered when he realized Dumbledore wouldn't give up.

Ron and Hermione were defeating Death Eaters as they searched for Harry. They saw Bellatrix running toward Dumbledore and Harry were so they started running towards them just as Bellatrix unfroze Voldemort. They heard Voldemort tell Bellatrix to fight their best friend as they got closer.

As Bellatrix started shooting spells at Harry, Ron and Hermione started firing spells at Bellatrix. She snarled as she realized she might lose against her three opponents. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shot 3 separate spells right at Bellatrix, who only managed to block one of them. She got hit by the other two and crumpled to the floor.

Voldemort saw Bellatrix fall and let his anger burst out. His anger pushed Dumbledore away from him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran towards Voldemort to duel him as Dumbledore said, "Ron, Hermione, stop, this is Harry's fight."

Ron and Hermione reluctantly nodded and walked over to Dumbledore as Harry and Voldemort started to duel again. Dumbledore immediately bound Bellatrix and immobilized her.

Harry cast shields around his friends as Voldemort said, "This time, I will kill you, Potter."

Harry grimaced and said, "You never learn, do you? You can't kill me, Tom."

Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus," as Voldemort shrieked, "Avada Kedavra," for the final time.

Harry immediately willed his side of the spells to get closer to Voldemort, as both of their spells collided once more. With every second that passed, Harry pushed the bead, where both spells connected, towards Voldemort.

Soon, the bead was right next to Voldemort's wand. Immediately, Voldemort's wand faltered as Harry's spell overpowered Voldemort's. Both of their spells flew toward Voldemort as his wand fell to th ground. As they hit Voldemort, his final thoughts were: I should have defeated him when I had the chance. Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione cheered as Voldemort finally fell to the ground.

**Don't forget to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another Chance Chapter 18: The Aftermath of the Battle**

**I realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers for a while so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, therefore I am not.**

**Don't forget to review.**

After making sure that Voldemort was indeed dead, Dumbledore and Harry moved his body to the Great Hall, while Ron and Hermione went ahead to spread the news. Once they got there, they set the body down in the middle of the Great Hall. Every eye was on Dumbledore as he set the body on fire. Everybody cheered as the body burned to a crisp. Harry made his way to the Weasleys, happy to see that they were alive and well. When he saw Ginny, he walked over to her and said, "Let's go for a walk."

Ginny smiled and nodded as she and Harry linked arms. They walked to the lake and stood there. After a while, Ginny said, "It's finally over. What are you going to do now?"

Harry replied, "I'm going to ask a very pretty redhead a very important question."

Ginny gasped as Harry got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked, "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny started blushing as she said, "Yes, Harry, I will but first we have to finish school."

Harry nodded as he put the ring on Ginny's finger and kissed her passionately. They broke apart as the sun was starting to rise. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Little did they know that a similar event was occurring.

Right after they got to the Great Hall, Ron pulled Hermione to the side.

He said, "Hermione, I've known you for years. You've been my best friend and I think that it's time that we become something more."

Ron pulled out a ring as he got down on one knee, causing Hermione to gasp, which caused several people to look around.

"It's about time." Seamus told Dean as they saw what was going on.

Ron said, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione blushed as several people mouthed yes and others smiled for the couple, while Ron's family looked extremely happy for him. Hermione looked at Lupin and his spikey-haired friend, who were looking at her, smiling happily.

When she caught Lupin's eye, he nodded.

She looked back at Ron, who was nervously waiting for an answer.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Yes, Ron, I will marry you, but only after we finish school."

The whole Hall cheered as Ron got up and put the ring on Hermione's finger. Fred and George started whooping for their brother as the rest of the Weasleys clapped, happy for the young couple. Ron frowned as he realized Ginny wasn't there. Hermione noticed and asked, "What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron replied, "Ginny's gone. Did you see where she went?"

Hermione shook her head no as several Aurors walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked pleased as one of them said something to him. He then spoke aloud to the Great Hall.

"The Minister is on his way here. He has some very important news to tell us. Now, has anybody seen Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley?"

There were sounds of confusion as everybody realized that Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be found. Ron grinned as he realized where they might be.

He told Hermione, "I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded as he left the Great Hall. Ron walked towards the lake, wondering whether they were there or not.

As soon as he got there, he saw that Ginny was wearing a ring on her finger.

"OI, what's going on here?"

Harry and Ginny jumped as Ron yelled.

Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Ron replied, "Why does she have a ring on her finger?"

Ginny answered, "Harry proposed to me and I agreed as long as we wait until we've both left school."

Ron calmed down as he remembered that Hermione requested the same thing.

"Ok, well anyways, we have to go inside. The Minister has a few things to tell us. Congratulations to the both of you. When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

Ginny said, "I'll tell them soon."

Ron smiled as he said, "Guess what?"

Harry asked, "What?"

Ron replied, "I proposed to Hermione."

"Really, what did she say?" asked Ginny.

Ron replied, "She said she will but not until we've left school."

Harry said, "Congratulations."

Ron grinned as they were back in the Great Hall. Hermione came running towards them as they saw that Fudge had already arrived. Wondering what he had to say, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked towards the Weasleys.

"Ok, I believe that everyone is here. Cornelius, you may speak." Said Dumbledore.

Fudge nodded and said, "I would like to congratulate Harry Potter, for if it weren't for him, Voldemort would have taken over. Harry, can you come up here?"

Everybody turned to look at Harry as he walked towards the Minister.

"Harry James Potter, you have defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and for that I reward you with the Order of Merlin, First Class."

Everybody cheered as Harry received his award.

Fudge continued, "As we speak, every Death Eater out there are currently on their way to Azkaban."

Everybody cheered once more.

"This war is finally over. I am happy that everyone in this castle had some part in ending this terrible war. I would like to announce that everyone who took part in it, on the right side of course, will receive an Order of Merlin, Second Class."

Everybody cheered as Dumbledore walked up to Fudge.

"I would like to say that I am going to resign as Headmaster."

There were gasps as Dumbledore said, "The new Headmistress shall be none other than Minerva McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall looked as though Christmas had come early.

Ginny smiled as she walked to where Dumbledore stood.

"I have an announcement to make. Harry and I will get married once we graduate from Hogwarts."

Harry looked at her in shock as several things happened at once: Sirius and Lupin clapped him on the back, Hermione smiled at him, and the Weasleys, minus Ron, yelled, "What?"

**The last chapter is after this one. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
